


to be enough

by jeien



Series: Oofuri AbeMiha Ship Week 2016 [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Oofuri AbeMiha Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mihashi wishes he could be more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be enough

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of AbeMiha week.
> 
> I'M BACK AT IT AGAIN!! Will I survive both AbeMiha week and the JoJo Vento Aureo appreciation week?! More at 11!

He always wishes he could do more.

Abe deserves a better pitcher—a better person—than what he is. Mihashi knows that. He wishes he could take Haruna’s strength and speed, Tajima’s outgoingness, Kanou’s tenacity, Sakaeguchi’s perceptiveness, and all the other little bits that make everyone great as his own. Maybe then he could become someone Abe can look at and say, with a truth that he himself can believe in, _Mihashi, you really are the best_.

But that’s not who he is. He’s not sure he’ll ever become such a person. He’s a simpering mess of a boy with a slow fastball and a selfish passion to stay on the mound at all costs. In the meantime, he does what he can to make Abe’s job easier. He follows every instruction, every sign. He never shakes off a call to pitch. And every time, he is awed again and again at the transformations of his ordinary, practiced throws into small miracles that are leagues beyond what he could do alone. _Abe is talented, Abe is amazing, Abe is_ —and it’s here that Mihashi has to stop himself there because _No, Abe is not mine_. But Abe is his catcher for the next three years. He supposes— _hopes_ , as he smothers any other unnecessary feelings that have nothing to do with baseball—that it will be enough.

Under the awning of the dugout while the rain poured down from thick curtains of gray clouds, with the others against the rail to cheer for Izumi as he bats, Mihashi looks up at Abe and tries to force all his thoughts and feelings into something tangible.

“Thank you, Abe.”

 It didn’t encapsulate everything. But for now, it was enough.


End file.
